El punto de vista de Maya
by Philosophy Girl
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué Maya se comporta cómo lo hace? ¿Por qué es tan dura con Claudine al principio? ¿De donde viene el 'This is Tendo Maya? Esta será mi versión de Revue Starlight contada desde el punto de vista de Maya, intentaré responder a todas esas preguntas, que la historia se ajuste a los personajes y que no sea demasiado cliché.


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfiction, nunca había escrito antes, pero al ver Revue Starlight, me inspiré para escribir sobre mi pareja favorita; Maya y Claudine. Me parece que hay muchas teorías de la conspiración sobre como empezó su historia, así que voy a aportar mi granito de arena y os contaré mi versión.

Nota: No me pertenecen los derechos de Revue Starlight, solo me divierto intentando escribir sobre uno de mis animes favoritos

* * *

Desde mi nacimiento, toda mi vida se ha basado en seguir los pasos de mis padres, llegar a lo más alto, brillar en el escenario como una estrella incandescente e inalcanzable. Antes de empezar a caminar, ellos ya me habían comprado mis primeras puntas de ballet, comencé las clases de canto tan pronto como aprendí a hablar, incluso mis primeros recuerdos son las prácticas de piano a las que acudí al cumplir los dos años.

Mi familia al ser reconocida mundialmente por nuestro talento en el escenario, consiguió que desde muy pequeña estudiara a las mejores academias y tuviese los mejores profesores particulares. Pasé gran parte de mi niñez estando escolarizada en casa y solo saliendo de ella para ir a las diversas academias. En casa me enseñaban las materias básicas que se daban en el colegio, mas unas rigurosas clases de los ''valores Tendo y el saber estar'', en ellas me enseñaban a como lidiar con mis sentimientos delante de un público para parecer siempre tranquila y confiada, como utilizar mi carisma para manipular a mis competidores y sobretodo cómo evitar cualquier tipo de atadura sentimental con cualquier persona que no perteneciese a mi familia más cercana.

En cualquier academia de baile a la que iba, siempre sobresalía entre los demás, nunca había nadie que pudiera siquiera llegarme a la suela de los zapatos; no es que fuera un paso por delante, es que simplemente era inalcanzable. Eso hizo que poco a poco me fuera relajando, era una niña muy pequeña todavía y pensaba que lo sabía todo ya que no había ninguna persona de mi edad que se pudiera comparar conmigo, me creía la mejor y eso lo asumía como una verdad absoluta.

Los años pasaron y poco a poco me fui confiando cada vez más y más. Un día, mis padres me ofrecieron audicionar para el papel principal de un musical que prometía catapultar la fama de cualquier niño para que fuera una estrella infantil. Sabía que mi padre antes de los doce ya había conseguido su primer papel en Broadway, así que pensé que yo con menos de diez, también podría.

El día de la audición estaba esperando mi turno mientras veía divertida a todas las niñas nerviosas. Sabía que el papel iba a ser mío, lo daba por hecho, así que simplemente esperaba la rutina de siempre: bailar, aplausos, halagos y el primer puesto. Al pasar unos pocos minutos, me llamaron y tuve que entrar, hice una de las mejores actuaciones de mi corta vida, al acabar, fui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a ver a mis padres. Quería hacer como siempre e irnos a casa hasta que anunciaran los resultados, pero mi padre insistió en sentarnos en alguna de las butacas del público y ver a las demás participantes, no entendí muy bien porqué, pero él argumentó que ahí estaban bailarinas de muchos países diferentes y seguramente serían lo mejor de lo mejor, mis mayores competidoras, así que tenía que observar y analizar al enemigo. Me pareció una chorrada ya que yo era Tendo Maya, la niña prodigio, la heredera de una de las familias más influyentes en el mundo de las artes, era imposible que alguien me superara... hasta que llegó ella.

Saijo Claudine, una niña rubia, alta de unos encantadores ojos rubíes. Se notaba que era extranjera ya que tenía un acento un poco extraño, le costaba bastante hablar inglés y construía frases que gramaticalmente estaban bastante mal hechas. Me hizo gracia como se presentó, en vez de decir ''Yo soy'' o ''Mi nombre es'' dijo ''This is Saijo Claudine''. En el primer segundo en el que empezó a bailar la sonrisa burlona se borró instantáneamente de mi cara. Esa niña no brillaba, deslumbraba cegadoramente con su brillo, nunca había visto a ninguna otra persona de mi edad con tal habilidad en el escenario, no pude sacar los ojos de ella en toda la audición, estaba encandilada, por primera vez había visto lo que aspiraba a ser.

Por un momento un sentimiento de adoración pasó por mi mente pero se vio sepultado por los susurros de mis padres, eran comentarios hirientes hacia mí, criticando lo mal que lo había hecho comparado con esa donnadie. Llevaba el apellido Tendo bajo mis hombros pero esa chica me había superado con una diferencia abisal. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta entre todas las críticas que me dirigieron mis padres. Cuando dieron los resultados todos sabíamos de antemano que había perdido contra esa maldita niña de cabellos rubios, no me sorprendió demasiado pero si que hizo hervir mi sangre como nunca antes.

Ese día fue un antes y un después en mi vida. Algo hizo click en mi cabeza, ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera esa chica, me prometí a mí misma que esa sería la última vez que dejaría que Saijo Claudine me superase. A partir de ese momento ya no volví a dar nada por sentado con respecto al escenario, no iba a volver a confiarme, nunca más volvería a cometer ese error.

Después de muchas súplicas, al año siguiente conseguí que mis padres me dejasen ir al colegio, ahí podría analizar a todas mis contrincantes mucho más fácilmente y desde una postura mucho más cercana, como decía el refrán ''Ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más''.

El cambio de estudiar en casa a estudiar en un colegio no fue nada significante, sabía muy bien cómo tratar a las personas, me lo habían inculcado desde que era pequeña, así que no me costó ser una de las personas más populares y queridas del colegio en menos de un par de meses. Estaba rodeada de muchas personas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sola, ya que sabía que nadie podría entenderme realmente.

Durante mis años escolares actué como una chica ejemplar, siempre tranquila, serena, sabiendo qué decir en el momento adecuado. Me irritaba bastante estar con las chicas de mi edad, aunque lo disimulaba con sonrisas serenas. Nunca entendí cómo se querían saltar los ensayos para ir de compras o a una fiesta de cumpleaños, sus reducidos gustos en cuanto a la literatura ya que no conocían nada más que los libros de comedias románticas, o su procrastinación a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa relacionada con sus estudios, les parecía más importante ver alguna serie de televisión o jugar con sus muñecas; eso último me parecía ridículo, nunca tuve una televisión en mi casa y menos una muñeca, solo un cisne tallado que me habían comprado mis padres como recuerdo cuando fuimos a ver el ballet del ''Lago de los Cisnes'' uno de mis favoritos.

También cabe decir que me crispaba enormemente cuando hablaban de Claudine como si fuera una diosa todopoderosa y que todas se supieran de memoria los slóganes de los anuncios que protagonizaba, me daban ticks nerviosos en el ojo de solo pensarlo. Pero un día de la noche a la mañana, empezó a bajar su popularidad, dejó de actuar en su maldito musical y cada vez se le veía menos en pantalla; pero eso no me detuvo con seguir mi venganza y cumplir la promesa que me hice a mí misma ese día.

Todo mi mundo se basaba única y exclusivamente en llegar a lo más alto, no podía permitirme tontas distracciones.

* * *

Hasta ahora el capítulo de hoy, en este primer capítulo he querido plasmar los primeros años de la vida de Maya antes de unirse a la academia Seisho. Posiblemente este fic solo tenga tres o cuatro capítulos, de eso depende de si os gusta o no el fic y de si la inspiración está de mi lado.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo introductorio. Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos ya que solo me hacen mejorar.

Seguramente traduciré el fanfic para que llegue a más gente y sobretodo para practicar mi inglés.

Un saludo!


End file.
